Amour, amour
by Fantastic Mrs. Papaye
Summary: "Il régnait une chaleur écrasante. Hina essuya la sueur sur son front du revers de sa main gantée, après avoir déposé un bouquet de lys sur une tombe de marbre noir. " Song-fic, UA, lime & yuri!


**Disclaimer:** One Piece est à Oda, la chanson Amour, amour à Rammstein, La ballade de l'impossible à Haruki Murakami, pour l'inspiration.

**Warning:** Lime, léger. Yuri aussi. Ah, et tant qu'on y est, c'est un UA.

**N/A:** Il y a un moment que je voulais écrire une song-fic sur une chanson de Rammstein, et du Hina/Hancock. Au départ ce texte était pour le challenge du forum OP Stories mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'arrête de n'y écrire que du Hina/Hancock :') Enfin passons. Bonne lecture, ne soyez pas avares en reviews, c'est ma seule nourriture!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Amour, amour<strong>

Il régnait une chaleur écrasante. Hina essuya la sueur sur son front du revers de sa main gantée, après avoir déposé un bouquet de lys sur une tombe de marbre noir. Elle saisit un vase aux fleurs fanés, alla les jeter et y remettre de l'eau, avant d'y disposer les siennes. Une fois cela achevé, elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, s'alluma une cigarette.

Plantant solidement ses talons dans les gravillons de l'allée, elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Une voilette cachait son visage, complétée par des lunettes de soleil rondes et une capeline. Son regard ne pouvait se résoudre à se détacher de la photo près de l'épitaphe. Elle resta là, à fumer, une heure, peut être deux. Ses yeux restaient secs, pour parfois devenir brusquement humide, puis arides à nouveau. Les larmes ne coulaient pas, elle y apportait un grand soin. Le clocher de l'église sonna, ce qui eut pour effet de l'arracher de sa contemplation. Sans un mot, elle s'en fut.

**_**Die Liebe ist ein wildes Tier**_**_**  
><strong>_**_**Sie atmet dich sie sucht nach dir**_**

_(___L'amour est une bête sauvage__**_  
><em>**__Il te respire, il te cherche___)_

À l'entrée du cimetière, elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, s'assit sur un banc, fixant une autre tombe. Elle n'avait rien apporté pour le défunt qui y gisait. De son vivant, la seule chose qu'elle avait songé à lui offrir était une paire de menottes et un aller-simple pour le pénitencier le plus proche. Elle se perdait souvent dans les ressentiments qu'elle nourrissait envers lui. Mais une chose lui apparaissait très clairement, c'est sa haine. Oui, elle le haïssait, tout simplement. Elle l'avait parfois jalousé, méprisé, sous-estimé aussi. Maintenant elle se contentait de la haïr, de la manière la plus pure. Le temps avait servi de filtre, lui avait ôté les impuretés qui l'encombraient. Une ridule s'était creusée entre ses sourcils , cela faisait cinq ans qu'il était mort.

Une mort stupide, d'ailleurs, jugeait Hina. Une fuite de gaz, un briquet, l'explosion l'avait soufflé avant qu'il ne puisse se poser la moindre question. Quand bien même, on lui en aurait laissé le temps, qu'il ne se serait pas plus interrogé. C'était un gamin un peu abruti qui n'aimait pas beaucoup réfléchir. Il vivait seul avec son frère, et c'était encore d'actualité puisqu'ils se partageaient leur caveau. L'affaire avait été vite bouclée : c'était le grand frère irresponsable, déjà connu pour quelques antécédents pyromanes, qui avait allumé la flamme. L'ironie du sort, c'est que, croulants sous les factures impayées, le gaz aurait du leur être coupé dès le lendemain.

Ce drame n'aurait guère intéressé Hina si Hancock ne s'y était pas mêlée.

**_**Nistet aufgebrochennen Herzen**_**_**  
><strong>_**_**Geht auf jagt bei Kuss und Kerzen**_**

_(___Il se niche dans les cœurs brisés__**_  
><em>**__Il va à la chasse avec des baisers et des chandelles)__

Nerveuse, elle entreprit de se griller une nouvelle clope. Après avoir recraché une première fois sa fumée en un rond élégant, elle se racla la gorge, cherchant des mots qui lui échappaient.

Elle rappelait à elle ses souvenirs, aigres-doux. Certains étaient incroyablement amers, quand d'autres avaient un goût mentholé, comme ses cigarettes. Tendre, l'un d'eux se faufila plus près d'elle, lui arrachant un sourire. Elle avait l'impression d'être une héroïne de tragédie, qui aurait survécu au destin et regarderait alors les autres personnages étendus au sol, s'étonnant d'être encore en vie. Ce n'était pas un cadeau, mais un fardeau. Elle le savait, elle porterait pour le restant de ses jours le poids des morts autour d'elle. Ils s'estomperaient sûrement, sans jamais la quitter complètement, à la manière d'un appendice scotché grossièrement à son corps.

En premier lieu, il y avait donc eu Luffy. Ou plutôt non, il y avait d'abord eu Hancock. Hina n'arrivait pas très bien à se décider lorsqu'il fallait définir le point de départ de cette histoire. Ce n'était pas si important, puisqu'elle ne la racontait à personne sinon elle. Elles s'étaient rencontrées à l'automne. Savoir où n'était pas important, ce qui comptait, c'est qu'elles se soient vues et reconnues. Elles s'étaient aimées, tout simplement. Encore une fois, il n'y avait rien à comprendre. C'était comme ça, et il aurait mieux valu que ça le reste. Tout était réglé, le concerto écrit, il ne restait plus qu'à le jouer. Les premiers violons étaient parfaitement accordés, si Hina n'ignorait pas que quelques fausses notes fleuriraient, elle espérait que la virtuosité des cordes saurait les occulter. Et puis, Hancock l'avait quittée, alors qu'elle avait la main dans sa poche, tout contre l'écrin qu'elle voulait lui offrir. Son sang gela dans ses veines, les fit exploser au passage, en des débris coupants comme du verre.

**_Lässt sich fallen weich wie Schnee_**_  
><em>**_Erst wird es heiß dann kalt_**_  
><em>**_Am Ende tut es weh_**

__(Il se laisse tomber comme un flocon de neige__

_D'abord ça devient chaud puis ensuite froid  
>À la fin ça fait mal)<em>

Elle avait pu ensuite l'observer, de loin car la distance éloignait le canon de sa tempe, se consumer de passion pour un jeunot, Luffy donc, qui ne faisait pas attention à elle. Il ne faisait pas ça pour la blesser, tout cela n'avait juste aucun sens pour lui. Quelque chose dans son cerveau était bloqué, il n'avait pas conscience du mal qu'il faisait, pour l'une et l'autre des deux femmes. Et Hina ne l'en détestait que plus.

Quand il mourut, elle ressentit un soulagement immense. Les choses allaient pouvoir reprendre leur cours, redevenir le long fleuve tranquille qu'elles n'auraient jamais du cesser d'être. À nouveau, elle se trompait.

Elle avait assisté aux funérailles, dans l'espoir fugace de revoir Hancock. Elle n'y était pas, et pour cause. Allongée dans sa baignoire, ses cheveux flottants autour d'elle en une corolle brune, elle regardait l'eau se teinter du vermillon qui courrait le long de ses avant-bras, serrant contre elle une image pieuse et un cliché écorné à force d'avoir été tordu en tous les sens. Fiévreuse, sa bouche se tordait pour répéter inlassablement les mêmes mots, le visage plus pâle encore qu'à l'accoutumée.

Elle ne mourut pas pour autant. On banda ses poignets, qu'elle couvrit de bracelets, puis finalement, on estima qu'elle pouvait à nouveau vivre seule. Ses sœurs vinrent la chercher à sa sortie de l'hôpital, la couvrirent d'attention, prenant toutes les précautions possibles pour lui permettre d'oublier. Elles avaient été de formidables gardes-malade, dévouées et efficaces. Hancock semblait aller mieux, elle retrouvait son port de reine, sa coquetterie, ses robes enfermées trop longtemps dans son placard.

**_Amour Amour alle wollen nur dich zähmen_**__  
><em>_**_Amour Amour am Ende gefangen zwischen deinen zähnen_**

_(Amour, amour, tout le monde veut t'apprivoiser  
>Amour, amour, à la fin il termine captif entre tes dents)<em>

Hina la revit un soir de Noël. Elles eurent une discussion courtoise, légère, comme une bulle de savon prête à éclater. Elle dormit chez les sœurs gorgones, sur le canapé. Aux alentours de deux heures du matin, elle se réveilla et ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de la brune, penchée au-dessus d'elle, dont la longue chevelure lui chatouillait le visage. Il faisait étonnamment clair dans la pièce, pourtant uniquement inondée par un clair de lune. Hancock était entièrement nue, à l'exception de ses boucles d'oreilles mélusines. La lumière sélénite lui donnait des airs d'apparition, et jusque dans l'ombre qui se dessinait dans le creux de ses reins, elle était magnifique, si proche de la divinité que l'on pouvait s'interroger à juste titre sur sa nature humaine. Hina n'osait plus la toucher, fascinée. Puis, saisissant ses poignets meurtris, elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa. Cette nuit-là, elles firent l'amour.

Au matin, Hina ne savait pas si elle avait rêvé ou non la scène. Tout avait été trop beau pour que cela soit réel, le souffle sur sa nuque trop chaud pour être une illusion. À l'heure actuelle, assise sur le banc à la peinture écaillée, elle n'en était toujours pas certaine.

**_Die Liebe ist ein wildes Tier_**_  
><em>**_Sie beißt und kratzt und tritt nach mir_**

__(L'amour est une bête sauvage___  
><em>__Il mord, griffe et donne des coups de pieds)__

Hancock partit en maison de repos peu après. Le bâtiment, perdu dans les plaines était bordé d'un bois, et possédait une ferme pour occuper les pensionnaires qui leur permettait de vivre à peu près en auto-suffisance. Les visites y étaient autorisées, à condition de prévenir au moins une journée à l'avance. Le trajet depuis la ville s'effectuait en bus, et pendant quatre heures, le paysage alternait entre les vastes étendues des champs de colza et des forêts si sombres qu'elles donnaient la sensation d'avoir été avalé par elles. Ainsi, Hina y passa deux nuits en février, trois en avril, une en mai. Le reste du temps, elles s'écrivaient des lettres. Elles y racontaient leurs journées respectives, leurs joies, leurs peines, leurs désillusions aussi. L'internée y expliquait également qu'elle se sentait _tordue_, _incomplète_, comme si un rouage s'était grippé et qu'en le remontant, on avait égaré une vis qui permettait à l'ensemble de tenir.

La soirée du clair de lune fut la dernière fois où elles couchèrent ensemble. Ce n'est pas qu'elles n'éprouvaient plus de désir l'une envers l'autre, mais dans la maison de repos, elles se contentaient d'apposer leurs lèvres mutuellement sur le corps de l'autre, de l'effleurer de leur bouche, en écoutant un disque, des Beatles le plus souvent.

Vers la fin du mois de juin, la dame de fer proposa à Hancock de quitter les lieux et retourner vivre avec elle. Heureuse de la voir si enthousiaste à cette idée, elle avait pris le soin d'emménager dans un nouvel appartement, plus petit, mais plus lumineux, proche de celui de ses sœurs. Cependant, elle n'eut guère l'occasion de lui faire le tour du propriétaire.

**_**Hält mich mit tausend Armen fest**_**_**  
><strong>_**_**Zerrt mich in ihr Liebesnest**_**

_(Il me prend avec milliers de bras_  
><em>Il me traîne à son nid d'amour)<em>

La veille de son départ, après avoir méticuleusement rangé ses affaires dans ses valises, Hancock laissa une note indiquant qu'elle exigeait qu'on donne ses vêtements à Hina, et disparut. On la retrouva deux jours plus tard, pendue dans un coin du bois.

Ce fut Sandersonia qui remit les habits à Hina. Elle non plus, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était arrivé, pourquoi sa sœur avait subitement décidé de sceller son destin, sans rien laisser d'autre qu'un bout de papier pour testament qui parlait uniquement d'étoffes. Comment pouvait-on penser à cela quand on était sur le point de se donner la mort ?

Hina décroisa les jambes, se releva dans un chuintement de tissu. Elle écrasa son mégot contre le sol, et finalement, ouvrit la bouche, en une grimace dégoûtée :

« —Content de toi, Monkey ? »

**_**Frist mich auf mit Haut und und Haaren**_**_**  
><strong>_**_**Und wurgt mich wieder aus nach Tagen und Jahren**_**

_(Il me dévore tout entier_  
><em>Et m'étrangle encore après mille et une nuits)<em>

Une silhouette timide fit grincer le portail. Ses pas précautionneux ne pouvaient empêcher les cailloux de crisser désagréablement. Tournant les talons, Hina vint vers elle, caressant d'un air attendri la joue qu'elle tendait naturellement vers elle, comme un chaton en mal d'affection. Elle aussi, elle l'aimait.

Tashigi remonta ses lunettes du plat de sa paume pour se redonner une contenance. Sa compagne avait de drôles d'habitudes, qu'elle ne lui expliquait pas. Elle aurait aimé savoir qui elle avait perdu pour qu'elle aille si souvent dans ces lieux morbides, à quoi elle pouvait penser chaque fois que son regard se perdait dans le vague, ou sa main dans sa chevelure, qu'elle avait fait pousser -sans vraiment l'avouer- expressément pour elle.

« —L'amour est vraiment un prédateur redoutable, tu sais, Tashigi. »

Elle passa un bras par-dessus ses épaules, et tint la brunette serrée contre elle, tout le temps de leur marche, comme si elle craignait qu'elle ne s'évapore subitement.

**_Bitte bitte gib mir Gift _**

__(S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, donne moi du poison )__

_**Bitte bitte gib mir Gift **_

_**Bitte bitte gib mir Gift **_

_**Bitte bitte gib mir Gift **_


End file.
